Game Over
by rachele X
Summary: When Miss Martian joins Robin, KF, and Artemis in a friendly round of video games, things don't go exactly as planned...


**A/N: More randomness! This one popped into my head when I was playing MarioKart the other day... Jeez, I come up with the weirdest things when I'm bored. It's probably going to be a two-shot, possibly three if it gets too long, but no more than that. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I wish. I almost owned a t-shirt, but they didn't have it in my size. Anyway, I'm rambling. **

* * *

The silver disk glinted in his hand, the rainbow gleam dancing across the shiny surface. He stared at it in awe; it was all he could do not to squeal with excitement.  
"Robinnnnnn..." the redhead next to him groaned. "Don't stand there, just put it in already! I wanna play it!"  
"All right, Wally," Robin sighed, pretending to be reluctant, when really, he was the opposite. He slipped the disk into the slot in the tall, white box that was the console, and, turning on the TV, tossed Wally a white object that looked like a remote. Then he sat down on the couch next to Wally.  
Wally was bouncing in his seat, practically screaming at the television, which was taking its sweet time to turn on and load. "Come on!" he growled in frustration. "I wanna play my new game!"  
"This is gonna be so sick!" Robin grinned at Wally, who nodded eagerly.  
"But don't hack it this time," Wally replied. "I want a fair chance."  
"Deal," Robin smirked, and both boys' faces lit up as the screen flashed white, and the opening music for the game played. "Mariokart...WII!", the cheerful voice sang, in a thick, overly stereotypical Italian accent. The boys eyes widened with excitement, smiles spreading on their faces as their new game loaded. Finally it was ready, and Robin maneuvered the cursor to select their race.  
"I call Donkey Kong!" Wally announced, putting his cursor over the large, imposing looking gorilla pounding its fists on its matching brown car.  
"Well I wanna be Yoshi," Robin replied, and the happy green dinosaur, if that was what it was, cheered from its green motorbike. Wally looked at his friend oddly.  
"Why do you want to be _Yoshi_?"  
Robin shrugged. "I dunno. I just do."  
As they were selecting their course-Robin wanted to start off with something easy, maybe Mario Circuit, where Wally was begging to go for the hardest race, Rainbow Road-Artemis walked in, followed by M'gann.  
Wally turned around, smiling at the floating Martian. "Hey Megan," he said, flirtily. "Wanna join us in a little game of Mariokart?"  
Megan frowned, considering. "I don't know how to play though."  
Robin smiled. "We don't either! So join us!" He tossed her a remote, and she sat down on the couch next to the boys. "Hey Artemis, why don't you play too?"  
Wally looked at the Boy Wonder crossly, and Artemis shook her head vigorourously. "I'm good."  
"Come on!" Robin urged. "It'll be fun!"  
Artemis finally shrugged. "Oh, all right." Robin smiled, and handed her a remote, while Wally scowled. She sat down next to the others, and after some consideration, selected Luigi as her player. Megan had already chosen Princess Peach.  
"So," Robin asked the girls, on the course selection screen. "Which will it be? Mario Circuit or Rainbow Road?"  
They shrugged. "Either way."  
Robin finally decided on an intermediate race, DK Mountain, and they were all set. The screen darkened, and a Loading message popped up. Robin grinned, rubbing his hands together eagerly, and a strange expression came over Wally's face.  
"Wally?" Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes. "What're you doing?"  
"I'm getting in the zone," Wally said, the expression not faltering. "You should try!"  
"I'll pass," Artemis replied, rolling her eyes, but Megan seemed to like the idea, and closed her eyes, a look of deep concentration filling her face. Then, out of nowhere, everything went black.

When Robin opened his eyes again, everything was different. He was somewhere outdoors, that was for certain, and it was quite warm out, although a gentle breeze was ruffling him. Where am I? he thought. It looked like some sort of mountain, possibly a volcano, and certainly somewhere remote. He was on a dirt path leading up to the mountain, and he was surrounded by forests. Something was different though, that was for certain. Everything was brighter, the colors vibrant and playful, and...wait. Since when did trees have _faces_? In fact, everything, from the trees, to the rocks, to the mountain itself, was equipped with a cutsey, cartoonish smiling face. What was this place?  
"What on earth?" the voice awoke Robin from his thoughts, a voice he recognized as Wally's. But when he looked around, Wally was nowhere in sight. But the voice seemed to be coming from his left...He turned, but all he saw was what looked like a massive gorilla, squeezed into a go-kart. Wait a second...  
"Wally?" Robin asked. "Why do you look like Donkey Kong?"  
The gorilla jumped nearly out of his car. "Robin! That's you? I thought it was Yoshi! You look _just_ like Yoshi!"  
Robin looked down at himself, and realized that his skin was smooth and green, and he had a protruding, scaly white belly, just like Yoshi. Robin looked to his right, where a rather feminine-looking Luigi shrugged, adjusting his hat. He looked back at Donkey Kong-er, Wally-and saw that he was leaning almost out of his car, towards a blonde, pink-clad princess next to him.  
"Wow, Miss M.," he said. "You look even better as Peach!"  
Peach frowned, considering, while Luigi/Artemis and Robin both rolled their eyes. Suddenly, a horn shook them out of their thoughts. A loud voice accompanied the horn.  
"Ready! Three...Two...One...Go!"  
All the riders around them, who Robin had barely noticed, took off down the road, heading towards the mountain, and Robin, remembering that he was on a motorbike, gunned the engine. "What are you waiting for, guys?" he called to his friends. "Let's race!"

* * *

**A/N: So...more coming soon! Please please PLEASE give concrit! I don't care if you hated it, I wanna hear why! Please be harsh if you want. :P**


End file.
